Ce Watson-ci
by Millieme
Summary: John est quelqu'un avant d'être Dr Watson. Un peu comme des miettes de vie qu'il a zappé entièrement une fois Sherlock planté dans ses méninges. (Rating M, careful.)
1. Un oiseau bleu dans le blizzard

**Ce Watson-ci, chapitre un**

**Titre** **:** un oiseau bleu dans le blizzard

**Résumé :** John est quelqu'un avant d'être Dr Watson. Un peu comme des miettes de vie qu'il a zappé entièrement une fois Sherlock planté dans ses méninges.  
Crédits : Les personnages et l'intrigue de la série, des livres et que sais-je encore, ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**XxxxxxxxxX**

En le voyant, c'est laborieux d'y rattacher une jeunesse et pourtant.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Tu as tout juste sept ans

Et toujours cette insouciance entre les cils

Tu chantonnes

L'air de l'amour sur un refrain d'automne

La semaine dernière

Des gens tristes en sombre ont placé ton père dans une boite en bois

Sous la terre, ce costume doit lui tenir chaud

Et les médailles sur sa veste sont lourdes

Cela l'empêche-t-il de respirer, toutes ces choses qui le recouvrent ?

Tu aurais bien aimé

Lui glisser dans la paume une pelle ou rien qu'un couteau

Pour qu'ensuite il puisse se dégager de son trou terreux

Mais il part en exploration, il reste un courageux monsieur

Ton père, ton héros n'a peur de rien

Même pas des mètres qui s'alignent entre tes chaussures et lui

Quelle réconfort pour un presqu'orphelin ?

Si ce n'est le silence d'une maison

Et une soeur en noir qui ne te sourie pas

Cela porte davantage le masque de la punition tu penses

De toutes les manières

Mon petit John

Tu t'en fiches bien de savoir ce que c'est, un _prescofeulin_

Sous vos pieds d'enfants, une pierre polie

Jaime Watson, un mari, un père, un frère de bataillon

La pluie, l'eau tombent

Fort, puis plus fort et plus fort encore

Personne ne se réjouit de son nouveau voyage

Pourtant, il y croisera de belles histoires, de beaux paysages

Non, décidément

Tu n'aimes pas _ces gens en noir qui font la gueule_

Ce soir-là il y a

Le visage grave de Lisa Watson au-dessus du tien

Harriet endormie sur le lit à côté, des draps gris, une chanson

Qui t'atteindra jusqu'à grappiller ton dernier battement de pouls

Direction plein coeur

Mon enfant, ma joie, mon soleil

Est en manque d'amour

Est en manque d'histoires

N'es-tu pas apeuré de ne plus nous voir ?

Mon fils, ma lumière, mon trésor

Ce soir, ton papa dort

Va

Cloture ton champ de sommeil d'orchidées

Et maman sera là

**XxxxxxxxX**

Quatre ans plus tard, un peu comme un cauchemar, cette même mère est à bout de souffle, de vie, hors d'haleine et tu essaies de comprendre, vraiment.

Ci-gît

Elizabeth Maria Watson

C'est ce qui est écrit

**XxxxxxxxX**

C'est le matin

Il y a quelques secondes encore tu dormais

"Je suis incapable de me déplacer, tenez, j'en chiale de douleur..."

Il est vrai que tu es quelque peu chamboulé lorsque tu entends ça

Tu as besoin d'un temps d'adaptation

Trois interminables secondes pour saisir l'information

L'intonation

Rendue grave, basse, par de nombreuses années

Où la cigarette sollicitait avec hargne deux bronches

Dépourvue de la moindre note masculine

Lisa. Que dit-elle ?

La machine peine à se mettre en route à cette heure-ci

Ton niveau d'éveil est bas, bien trop

Au vu de la distance lit-voix estimée à trois mètres

Seul un semblant de paroles te parvient, difficilement

Non pas un borborygme, mais pas si loin

Ce qui t'alerta, qui fit gouter ce sillon de sueur dans le creux de ton coude

Qui te tétanisa souffle et corps et pensées ?

Le trémolo

Pas de violon ici, aucunement, mais dans la voix

Ta mère est au téléphone et -vraisemblablement, clairement-

Tu perçois comme on perçoit l'ovni dans le ciel bleu marine

Le maudit et l'infâme

Trémolo dans les mots

Concertre-toi

Ecoute-les pour voir, pour une fois

"Je ne serai pas à mon poste, je ne peux pas venir...Mon mari ne peut plus m'emmener..."

Puis encore

D'autres syllabes enchaînées les unes aux autres

Tu crains les comprendre

"Non, je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui, ni demain en fait, ni le jour après celui-ci..."

Surpris et totalement largué suivis de pétrifié sont les termes qui te viennent

Ta mère est au téléphone et sanglote comme une pré-fusillée

La pire sensation vint ensuite

Quand tu eus l'impression de cramponner toi-même le fusille

Chargé jusqu'à plus soif de munitions en plomb

Ce n'est pas l'inquiétude qui te piétine les reins

Mais la peur

Celle qui te cloue au lit

Plus surement que trois pieux enfoncés dans la cuisse

Qui te métamorphose en brique à forme humaine

Vicieuse et profonde, fondée

Tu écoutes, à défaut de respirer

"Un nerf, oui, j'ai un nerf coincé dans la hanche, vous savez,

J'ai appelé mon médecin traitant...Tout ira mieux bientôt..."

Une expiration qui hésite à passer la barrière buccale

Un relâchement dans les épaules, la chair

Et un autre trémolo plus prononcé

Le tien

Vous n'avez pas de médecins

Les maladies, c'est un concept inventé par les gens de la haute qu'elle rabache

De l'autre côté de ta porte de chambre close -louée soit-elle-

Se déroule une scène bizarre, surréaliste

Indéfinissable

Qui te touche d'une tristesse continue

Lisa Watson et son honteux mensonge

Ta mère souffre

Mais certainement pas d'une douleur physique

Tu sais ça, or tu n'as pas encore fait médecine

Une filière choisie par pur esprit de contradiction de toutes façons

Et Lisa

Femme sérieuse, droite, compétente

Inflexible

Excuse son absence à monsieur son directeur

Une toute dernière fois avenante

Elle dit au revoir, merci et pardon, à plus tard et a raccroché

Et Lisa

Mère inexistante

Chuchote près de ta porte

"C'est de sa faute, Jaime ne revient pas et ça fait mal, mal, mal..."

En plus de la voix se superposaient les pas

Emitoufflés d'un chausson

Qui traînent, qui raclent le sol, qui griffent le parquet

Qui te rongent les intestins sans discontinuité

Les pieds se mouvaient consécutivement dans la cuisine, l'entrée

Dans le salon, pour revenir au point de départ

Oui, tu as

L'impression que tout a commencé ici; de l'autre côté de ta porte

L'oreille gauche enfuie dans l'oreiller

L'autre écrasée par une main lourde, lourde, tu ne voulais pas entendre

Les draps entortillés

Des serpents sans venin mais constrictors sont leurs synonymes

Autour de tes jambes lourdes, lourdes, tu ne voulais pas bouger

D'ailleurs l'immobilité t'était parfaite

Seul l'ordre de gonfler les poumons d'oxygène était filtré par tes connexions

Les os, les muscles, qu'importe, à ce moment tu es statut

De sel, de bronze, de remords

"Il a onze ans, c'est un chiffre, non, un nombre long, long...Je peux le laisser, Harry est forte...

C'est sa faute, la sienne...Il t'a tué, mon pauvre aimable Jaime..."

C'est dingue, tu y crois toi, à la fin du monde ?

Tu aimerais te lever, vraiment, mais y'a tes côtes qui transpercent ta peau de ton dos

Et qui s'agrippent au matelas

Derrière la Porte

Du bruit

La fin du monde

Et au moment où tu veux le moins saisir

\- Une épiphanie, ça correspond ?-

Tu devines

Le tabouret usé et orange de la véranda

Déplacé

La poutre du salon

Malmenée

Ça dure, mon Dieu, des minutes et des minutes

Le pire vient après

Le pire vient toujours, toujours après, au rendez-vous, au garde-à-vous

Gard à toi

Un tiroir lourd brusquement décelé

Tu savais, bien sûr que tu savais

Le contenu

Une photo et un pistolet

Il y a

Une tempête sous ton crâne

Tu te lèves

Tu ne te souviendras plus de comment tu y est arrivé

Ça sera floue, un minuscule rangement de ta mémoire non sollicité

Au gentil policier tu diras que

Tu l'as trouvée comme ça

Juste comme ça

Une corde dont l'apparente solidité t'a fait rager

Sous des boucles blondes épaisses

Deux pointes de pieds délicates qui effleurent un orangé suranné

Un peu de sanglots, les mains croisées sur la poitrine

Proche du coeur ton père en papier glacé enserré

Ce sont des images qui plus jamais ne te lâcheront

Des phagocytes en couleurs qui te boufferont jusqu'à trente ans

Tu t'approches

Tes bras sont forts, tu pleures

Le tabouret valse

Tu cours

L'autre chute

C'est la première fois de ta vie qu'une personne chute devant toi

Les atomes de ton estomac se déchirent, se détachent les uns des autres

C'est la dernière fois de ta vie que tu pleures aussi fort

Tes bras sont faibles

Onze ans de muscles, c'est rien

Contre tes joues ses mollets

Despéremment

Tu tiens bon

Tu la tiens

Elle ne sombrera pas, elle ne tombera pas

C'est dingue, ça ne te fait plus rire de penser que Mum est lourde

Plus rire du tout

Pas certain qu'un jour le rire reviendra

Ton front moite et pâle contre le bas de sa cuisse puis

Ses genoux

Ses rotules

Le long de ses tibias

Et ses chevilles

Ses talons

Ses orteils

Toi aussi tu as glissé

Vingt fois elle t'hurle _lâche-moi, lâche-moi vermine_

Alors tu lâches

Brave fils

Et là la corde lâche elle aussi

\- Qui peut ne pas être bouleversé ...-

Sourdement

Lisa éclate en cent morceaux de colère sur le linoléum

_Vermine, vermine de fils_

_Quatre ans que je te supporte, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant_

-...Par tant de haine ?-

Elle a dû se blesser en tombant du ciel, du plafond

Tu ne dis rien de cohérent- ça sera ainsi un bout de temps-

Sa silhouette brouillée, ébouriffée, étrangère

Tu la regardes

Boiter loin de toi de quelques pas

Tousser la mort, cracher ses poumons

La corde à ses pieds qui suit docilement

Qu'avait-elle donc ?

_A s'en faire mal au ventre_

Elle ouvre un tiroir et ses phalanges sont blanches

Des objets s'entrechoquent

Son visage terne, ses cernes, sa bouche insultante

_A s'en faire pleurer ses bleus yeux_

Après une litanie de _vermine, vermine, vermine_

Le silence

Dans sa main de mère une arme de soldat

Celui de l'autre, souriant dans cinq centimètres carré de papier usé

_A s'en tirer les cheveux_

Tout se soulève

Ton coeur, la main, l'arme, le vent, ton cri

_Et la cervelle_

Tu penses

Vouloir réellement mourir

Tu penses

A ça, puis à rien

Surtout à ça

Tout se désarticule

Tu penses

Merde, j'ai onze ans, c'est ainsi que commence la vie ?

Lisa tombe

Il y a

* * *

Du rouge

Un peu partout

Les murs, la plante verte, le poste de radio, le miroir

Tu t'actionnes

Ton corps est vide, toutes hématites hors-corps

Sur le canapé, un plaide bleu

La laine est affreuse entre tes poings

Tu la recouvres avec, la seule couleur de la pièce à ne pas puer le sang

Du bleuté partout

Y'a des choses qui terrassent

Aujourd'hui c'est ta mère

Demain ce sera sans doute les guerres

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Des parallèles un peu tordus (mais vachement clairs dans ma tête, comme d'habitude) avec l'Holmes-là , comprendra qui pourra.  
Je vous invite d'ailleurs jeter un oeil cette autre histoire. (Qui un jour aura un dernier chapitre.)  
N'hésitez pas donner votre avis,  
A bientôt

Millième


	2. En attendant Godot

**Ce Watson-ci, chapitre deux.**

**Titre : **En attendant Godot

**Crédits :** La série Sherlock, les personnages (à part Jaime et Lisa Watson qui ne réapparaîtront sans doute plus) et l'intrigue originale ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tout revient à Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

* * *

Je plane et la liberté n'a pas d'autre nom que liberté sous mes papilles.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

John, tu repenses à ce matin-là. À peine quelques jours avant que l'autre ne se fracasse le crâne sur du macadam.

C'est drôle, tu ne sais plus bien de combien de jours il s'agit précisément.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_Harriet figurait sobre dans tous ses rêves_

_Cette nuit encore_

_Un simple sourire tout calme au bord de lèvres gercées_

_Elle lui contait sa vie nouvelle_

_Sans vin rouge, sans délire mauve et sans bataille contre la normalité_

_Sans paroxétine dans son cognac_

_Elle compte sur la force qui lui ronge les os noirs_

_En permanence_

_Celle qui fait tenir ses jambes_

_Bien droites sans flancher sur les parquets de méchanceté_

_Ne relâchons rien qu'elle lui dit_

_Quand il dort, il aime imaginer qu'elle s'en sort_

_Et parfois_

_Sort de sa bouche railleuse des mots étranges_

_Dangereux_

_"Déballe ton coeur Johnny_

_Qu'on voit un peu_

_Les tortures de tes ventricules, tout ça_

_Tes bras qui gesticulent_

_Quand tu ment et cries, je suis pas comme ça_

_Je suis normal, pas décalé, de travers_

_À réparer_

_Je suis comme tout le monde, comme eux, sans faille_

_Hétéro et j'en suis tellement, tellement_

_Heureux bordel, et tu te dis en disant ça_

_J'ai plus de trente ans et je ne me connais pas_

_Un autre dit_

_Qu'il y aurait plus d'utilité_

_À connaître les autres*_

_Et aime qui tu veux, qui te plais_

_Une phrase de grand-père, du voisin ou de mon psy'_

_Je ne sais plus John, il riait, riait_

_C'était effrayant, et juste, et beau, creux_

_Cela a du bon d'être paumé parfois_

_Seulement, il n'y a pas de boussoles performantes pour te guider_

_Lorsque les pôles sont inversés_

_Vas-y, approche, n'aie crainte_

_Les connards de la vie ferment les yeux pendant_

_Encore une seconde_

_Là voilà ta liberté_

_Et le marteau et les aiguilles pour l'assembler, la forger_

_Embrasse-le alors, toutes les mirettes sont détournées_

_De votre espace temps_

_Y'a un autre homme en face, un autre homme_

_Pas la peine de nier tes lèvres sont déjà tremblantes_

_John,_

_Il n'y a pas de mal à aimer un autre_

_Homme, même si tu n'accordes pas avec le e_

_En fin de tes qualificatifs_

_Rien de mal."_

_Et John, réveillé, sans une once de cruauté_

_Songe qu'il préfère sa soeur ivre morte_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Quatre mois et six jours plus tard, plusieurs fois tu tentes de parler à Ella. Y'a rien qui sort, John.

Le sable rouge et les explosions aiguës de tes cauchemars fauchés par un toit d'immeuble, par des mots et des miracles.

Un puis sans fond ? Tu opterais bien pour un gouffre mais tu as peur, comme toujours, d'exagérer ton incroyable malheur.

Quatre mois et sept jours plus tard, huit jours plus tard, neuf, dix jours plus tard, y'a jamais rien qui sort.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Le pétrole nauséabond de tes tourments

Dégouline sur les ailes de papillons opaques de Psyché

Fade est la ville

La vie en couleur verre d'eau placide, en écaille supersonique de crocodile

Mme Hudson épaulée mais cassée car les épaules du monde sont trop petites

Lestrade digne, carré, solide, une peinture calme et grise

Donovan discrète dans son triomphe, peau chocolat pralin et yeux rieurs

L'Ortie et l'Amaryllis jumelées au Dhalia*

Curieuse est la vie

Les gens ici se mouvent tandis que leur visage blanc se désagrège

Tu repenses à la loque que tu es, que tu fais aujourd'hui

Tout le monde est conscient du carcan appelé peine qui sévit sous tes yeux

Vient un instant où tu lâches prise, où tout s'effondre

Mer affolée ou les grands lacs gelés fracassés, goélands et grands cerfs massacrés

Chaos

Tu t'inventes boxeur

Dans le ring, tu pulvérises en cent ans

Les gencives d'un autre Toi ultra-violent

Tu es une meute de loups affamés

Un gangster furieux, un colocataire amoureux

Un chien enragé plein de bave, de crocs et de faim

Tu n'avais qu'une certitude; la mort au combat et tu es revenu

Pour mourir d'ennui, de colère, de danger, de crise cardiaque

De chute

Il y a

Une mitraillette, une machette, un couteau, un rugissement veuf d'écho

Qui arment ton coeur

John, arrête d'écrire, baisse cette plume avant de blesser quelqu'un

Un grand homme se moque de toi de son cercueil boisé

Arrête d'écrire, de respirer, de penser en violonant tes mots

Trop tard. Déjà l'oeil avisé voit couler la première gouttelette d'eau sur la feuille :

Des comètes dans tes cheveux

Créent un contraste intéressant

Les mèches épars

Sans regret détachées du troupeau

Les voiles, oh non, ce sont des cils

Qui courbés n'atteindront jamais tes pupilles

Les éclats qui ne brillent pas

Les joies qui ne sortent pas

Les plis de ta bouche qui doucement

Doucement se plissent vers le bas

J'ai vu des yeux plus rieurs

Des joues moins pâles

Ton épaule frôle la mienne, joueuse

L'arrondi blanc sans frisson

Glaçon de peau sur la mienne

Tes mains

Et les pointes foncées de tes cheveux

L'oreille attentive, tu écoutes

Je ne sais pas ce que tu écoutes

Cela doit être captivant

Pour que ton dos se penche ainsi

Et ta colonne par étape s'enroule.

Tu as honte de ces poèmes; ils fourmillent par milliard pourtant

Pas une fois la courbe maudite du S majuscule ne s'échoue

Tu nies ton incapacité à prononcer son prénom, c'est affligeant

En attendant

Ta tête s'emplit de coton enflammé

Tes mains de chair rose s'ouvrent à un feu furieux en captivité

La respiration en mode fusée

En attendant

Tes yeux rouges, verts et noirs crament l'immonde, les pirates et

Les entomophages surpeuplés

Ton regard flambe le monde et les rires de miel, faux

Que les ours viendront dévorer pour avoir été hypocrite

**XxxxxxxxxX**

J'observe le silence, il est doux.

Là bas le vent était chaud, l'odeur douce et la vie aussi. Sherlock contaminé et lit partagé.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_Y'a des jours, des matins_

_Où dans la poitrine ça se resserre et_

_Des torsades se créent à l'intérieur, bien encrées_

_Bien réelles_

_Et John, embrumé, songe que la flaque de soleil_

_Sur son avant bras éclaboussée_

_Est la plus orangé, la plus belle des choses_

_Le fait est que chaque cellule de son épiderme_

_Du talon d'Achille a__ux sourcils sont_

_Soufflés jusqu'à la nano-nervure, à vif_

_Il n'a rien dit, pas un mot_

_Rien fait, pas un geste, juste à peine pensé_

_Une pensée cohérente_

_Et le moment_

_Est une bulle de savon sans mousse, sans parfum_

_Les mots interdits de sa chère soeur_

_Un vieux disque qui traîne, rayé_

_Qui bourdonne sans cesse la même musique pourrie_

_Ça le rend bizarrement heureux_

_Il ne se lève pas, pas tout de suite_

_Ne se soucie plus du soleil qui se fait la malle_

_Derrière les volets en bois vert foncé_

_Et la langue fourche et les yeux brillent_

_Sans discontinuité_

_Ce matin_

_Un coup de bonheur incompréhensible dans les neurones_

_ Epoustouflant_

_Il clôt ses paupières à s'en faire mal aux cils_

_Pile et déplie ses orteils dans ses chaussettes rayées_

_Serre plus fort le drap blanc légèrement rêche entre ses doigts_

_Le moment s'en est allé_

_A tir-d'aile_

_Lorsqu'il a débuté sa réflexion interne et inutile_

_Il pense à ce qu'il a osé rêver_

_À cette robe rosée qu'elle n'aurait jamais portée en vrai_

_C'est absurde_

_Son cerveau qui lui conte des conneries_

_Qui insinue que sa vie_

_N'est pas monotone, moite et muette face à ses aléas_

_Qui un peu plus tard, dans une réalité floue et plus si lointaine_

_Prendront la forme de trottoirs ensanglantés_

_Allons, grotesque, oui, c'est ça, grotesque n'est-ce pas ?_

_Vraiment, irrémédiablement un n'importe quoi_

_Qui insinue brusquement_

_Que Sherlock et lui_

_Ça peut aller, marcher, voler parfaitement_

_Une joie irrationnelle_

_Comprimée comme du béton précontraint dans son oesophage_

_Intreloqué, bouleversé, foutu_

_Il est foutu_

_Son corps versus lui-même aujourd'hui_

_Il n'aura qu'à lutter pour se morfondre, pour lui hurler après_

_L'aujourd'hui_

_Lui fou allègrement des coups de pieds dans le plexus solaire_

_La cage thoracique_

_Lui arrache des articulations les tendons_

_Effleure ses côtes d'une paume accorte_

_Il tourne la tête de vingts degrés vers la gauche_

_Et il est foutu_

_Génialement foutu_

_Son coeur-pompe diffuse la joie_

_Si l'on osait à peine chuchoter la vérité_

_On chuchoterait de l'amour_

_Et silencieusement_

_John pose ses plantes de pieds sur un sol en bois tiède_

_Coeur hypersensible_

_La vie en mosaïque de patchs, de rires et d'accroche-cœurs _

_Il sort de la chambre mal éclairée, où l'autre dort encore_

_Et ce fut comme ci un micro bout de son coeur s'était coincé_

_Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

* [A bien des égards cela me semble mal dit "Connais-toi toi même", car il y aurait plus d'utilité dans "Connais les autres."] Ménandre dans Adage 595, Erasme.

*Le dahlia, beaucoup de pétales et sans parfum, beaucoup de mots et peu d'âme. L'ortie pour la cruauté et l'amaryllis pour la fierté.

Bien sûr, le titre de ce chapitre est à Beckett.

Et le titre du chapitre un est largement inspiré du livre Un oiseau blanc dans le blizzard de Laura Kasischke, que je ne peux que conseiller.

A bientôt,

Millième


	3. Harriet blues

**Titre**: Ce Watson-ci

**Disclamer**: On aura beau taper qui il faut, le principal appartiendra toujours à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss.

**Rating**: K ? M ? J'ai jamais su, mais en tous cas je considère le lecteur averti.

Ce chapitre en revanche est tout public.

Les écarts de temps entre les posts s'allongent, faute d'inspiration, de temps, d'envie, mea culpa...

Il y aura cependant certainement un quatrième texte, plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Harriet blues

(En **gras, **Harry parle à John.)

* * *

**XxxxxxxxxX**

C'est avec Elle, l'indescriptible Elle

Que tu souhaites courir jusqu'au dernier arrondi du globe

Ses yeux verts fondent et gribouillent tes fantasmes

Parlons de son léger accent, des octaves graves

Et ses bras blancs, n'oublions pas ses mains, et son coeur

Un brin brave

Sa douceur suave

L'indescriptible car elle demeure belle ton ensoleillée

Alors même qu'elle n'existe qu'en tes rêves

Tu l'imagines en idéal, en femme fatal, en désir létal

En robe d'été elle est charmante, vraiment charmante

Finalement Harry, tu façonnes ta femme et les jeux de lumière

Sur une crinière de feu

Sont, dans ton esprit, les plus folles nuances de ta vie

Mais alors peut-importe le nom ou la voix car l'inconnue*

A pour credo de sourire à la vie

Parfois

Elle est brune

Et te fixe d'un regard plus marron qu'une feuille séchée

Ses yeux brillent, en amande, interminables et peints en noir

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_Lève les yeux_

_Vers moi, ton ciel_

_Je te ferai oublier_

_Avec mon bleu, tes bleus_

_J'aime, je fais peur_

_J'irradie_

_Dans un monde brun, brute_

_Si brute_

_Etrange et_

_Si fade_

_J'ai l'art de vivre, j'ai le feu clair des abysses profondes_

_Mon coeur souffle sur des baleines immenses_

_La vie est absurde, sourde et muette_

_Gigantesque, effrayante_

_Crade, avenante_

_Lourde, irascible et bienveillante_

_J'ai un petit feu entre les côtes_

_Parfois juste des cendres qui crépitent toute faibles face au vent_

_Parfois c'est un incendie plus fort que l'ouragan, que moi, que les éléments_

_Je ressens l'irrépréhensible besoin_

_De ficher mon poing gauche dans le crépis_

_J'ai pas le goût du risque et ça m'énerve, ça me peine_

_Ça m'irrite_

_Dans la famille_

_Nous sommes dangereux, seuls et destructeurs_

_Avec seulement de la fierté pour explosif__, on fera sauter tous les barreaux_

_Nous sommes fragiles et instables_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Hiver 1982

57 Wapping Wall, Tower Hamlets, Londres

Prospect of Whitby*

On est un mercredi soir

Deux ahuris méchés et éméchés gesticulent sur les lattes de bois bistres de la scène

_Start Me Up _assassiné à coup de cordes vocales lacrymo

Mick Jagger et Keith Richards seraient parfaitement inconsolables

Et Harriet Jocelin Watson s'emmerde*

Aujourd'hui est son jour de gloire

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**-Pov Harry-**

J'ai toujours eu les mains calleuses

Et les dix doigts autour de ma tasse tiède

Je ne peux même pas m'y attarder

Ici, le cappuccino n'est pas si mal, les chaises rouges

Confortables

Installée au fond du pub, je sirote et attends mon tours

Je regarde l'heure sur Teddy, mon portable ;_ 22 h 47_

L'écran m'arrache une belle vision, un double arc-en-ciel

Fond d'écran Madonna

Distraitement, j'écoute sans entendre les énergumènes sur la scène

Et je m'impatiente, j'arrache minutieusement en cent trois bouts ma serviette en papier

Un moment soudain, un _bang _retentit

Un semblant de coup de feu, court, agressif et sirupeux aux tympans

Les gens ne réagissent pas, les rires se poursuivent

Le duo contristant d'ostrogothes à guitares qui se donne en spectacle

Nous offre seulement un son atroce

On s'époumone et rien d'harmonieux n'en sort

Ils ne savent que surseoir mon passage

_Mon putain de passage_

J'ai de bonnes inflexions mais pas les _tripes_, ma mère n'y croit pas

Ce soir, entre deux voix sans vie, je veux être le blues

L'élecricité bleue de la libellule et de ses ailes

Je veux être géante dans une minuscule pièce, effrayer la musique

Et pourtant

De la maison familiale à ici, trente mètres et personne n'a daigné venir

John dort et maman, mon Dieu, maman doit _traîner_

Ce soir

Premier accord en public, premier-né à choyer, souvenir en solo à emballer jusqu'à la mort

On m'observe, quelques pas sur ma droite il s'agit d'Ingrid, la serveuse

Avec la timidité d'une étincelle

Malicieuse, silencieuse et tout s'éteint en soufflant dessus

Je lève les yeux

Elle baisse les siens illico, fixés sur son plateau, ses boissons, ses pourboires

Faussement obnubilée

Lentement, pour ne rien faire tomber

Elle ajuste une mèche chatain et bouclée

Qui glisse de son épaule

Effleure ses seins

Elle devait être gênée. Peut-être

On se tourne autour, on fait les papillons de nuit depuis des mois

Je ne la connais pas exactement

Quand elle rit, son nez se fronce, ses épaules tremblent

C'est beau et les pauvres

La misère, les meurtres les autres on oublie

Lorsqu'elle soulève une fossette

Un serveur s'est approché d'elle, lui a souri

Froidement, un jugement dégueulasse dans les yeux

Il avait vu nos regards, ces épées

Nos sourires échangés

Nos tout petits interdits

Elle ne m'a plus regardée soudain

Et j'ai eu un peu froid

Subito, mon portable sonne sur ma petite table ronde

Les vibrations me chatouille le pouce gauche

Vernis rouge écaillé

Fond d'écran Madonna,_ 23 h 00_

Teddy affiche_ Home_

De la maison au pub, trente pas et pourtant

Je souffle de lassitude mais décroche sans attendre plus longtemps

"- **Harry, j'écoute.**

\- C'est J-

\- **John, je sais. Ces connards ne finiront jamais leur chanson, ils veulent pas de moi.**

\- Tu y es encore ? Il est quelle heure ? Je veux dire, j'avais oublié. Ton concert, pardon.

\- **T'as un sérieux problème mon p'tit.**"

Je ne distingue pas le fond sonore habituel de la tévé, curieusement

Dans ce maudit café, il fait plus froid que la mort

"- Maman bouge plus."

Ingrid se barre, quelle conne. Il fait vraiment, réellement _froid_

"- Elle bouge plus. Et les-Elle ne, ah...Elle doit...Elle est au ciel, elle doit l'être non ?

\- **Articule microbe, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la vieille ?**

\- Dis pas ça, dis pas ça de maman...Je dois appeler le combien pour les flics ?

...Non, pas les flics, les pompiers...L'hôpital peut-être ?

Elle va avoir froid avec juste sa robe de chambre...Alors j'ai pris-

\- **Boucle-la. Respire, tu me fais peur.**"

Une écharpe, j'aurai du prendre une écharpe, un pull. Pub à la con.

"-** Raconte, dépêche.**

\- Elle m'a réveillé parce qu'elle...pleurait...Elle bouge plus. Là, elle ne bouge plus _du tout_."

Evaporée, désintégrée la jolie Ingrid

Envolée, exterminée, ta demi-heure de gloire à quinze livres

Et là

Désagréable

Ça fait mal

"- M'abandonne pas, Harry. Viens-"

Mal aux poumons où la respiration se saccade

Etrange

C'est douloureux

Aux côtes, à la cage thoracique

Qui s'élève puis s'écroule

"- Viens, viens, viens."

Irritant

C'est malheureux

D'avoir mal au cœur, celui qui bat beaucoup trop vite

"- **Si tu vois du sang, appelle le 999.**

\- Du sang ?"

Il s'étrangle, il avale, il renifle et ses yeux sont secs

\- **J'arrive Johnny, j'arrive.**"

Il a déjà raccroché

Ma foi

Ce devait être du désespoir

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Ta mère

Une sulfureuse blonde à ses heures perdues

Qui n'a jamais perdu d'heure

L'esprit oui, de temps en temps de crise

Ça hurle, ça crie, ça se défoule curieusement

Elle est enfermée, c'est l'impression que tu as, dans sa tête

Elle ne s'aime pas, se déteste de tout ce qu'elle peut

Durant ton adolescence, tu as eu des pensées noires, des envies de parricide

Et de suicides quand tout s'emmêle, des bugs, des éclats tout silencieux

Le silence, ça tue

Tu n'as jamais été foutu de te taillader les vaisseaux avec un enveloppe

Tu songeais à John

Et ça te bouffait des fois, et des fois ça te réconfortait

Ça te stoppait net dans ton trip

Et là

Tu la vois elle, d'abord ses pieds puis seulement le tabouret étrangement

Et là, on se l'imagine, la mère qui pleure et qui _appuie_

Tu trouves John au milieu du rouge

Par la main droite on le tient, un policier

À toi, on te dit de dégager. Tu vois la main de Lisa, la photo de ton père

Ça te flingue

Quel beau mal-être que d'être

D'amour vaincu

John était trop petit pour s'en rappeler clairement

Mais fut un temps ou Lisa pleurait à toute heure

Ça te flingue

Tu trouves John au milieu du rouge

Son non-sourire, la vacuité parmi l'acide

Une toile cubique à grande échelle

On vous fait sortir

À l'intérieur c'est l'antre de l'Enfer, c'est le Sheol, le Tartare, l'Arallû

Tu voudrais réapprendre à respirer sans en mourir

John, plus loin, semble s'être retiré la peau, les os et les yeux

Pour enfiler un sordide costume d'automate

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent

Et là

Tu penses courir à la vitesse de la lumière vers lui

En réalité tu trébuches, tu t'accroches à l'air

Tu penses à ta chanson, tes paroles, ta musique qui ennuie;

_Sous l'histoire des Vicking souvient moi des bateaux en bois_

_Des vogues salauds, des poutres sans matelots pour s'accrocher[...]_

_Aidons-nous à nager ou la peur clamera la lente agonie des marins_

_Les sirènes-_

Les sirènes, les ordres qu'on pourrait crier, des ambulanciers en blanc

Tu restes figée devant ton petit frère, les lèvres au bord des yeux

Parle, vas-y

Ne serait-ce qu'un murmure

Tu ne dis rien, lui prend la main et

Vingt ans après cette nuit, c'est seulement là que l'alcool honteusement ambré te feras dire

_"C'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, mais je suis désolée."_

Tu voudrais penser à tout, à tout sauf au paysage emplit de folie

De crimes et d'enfants submergés qui est peint, là-haut, dans le salon

C'est vraiment incroyable

Les nuages changent de place, on t'offre un gobelet en plastique

Chocolat chaud pour l'orpheline

L'effervescence a lieu, une voisine bafouille et est écrasée par les larmes

Mais toi tu restes figée

Des gouttelettes âpres et accortes dessinent des zébrures

De tes cils -tes yeux sont ronds comme de parfaites planètes-à ton menton

Tu commences à vider ton verre

C'est chaud et sucré

Sans doute

**XxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

*Pour les curieux : Mon rêve familier, V. Hugo

*Le Prospect of Wihitby est un vieux pub anglais, situé donc dans le borough de Tower Hamlets, au bord de la Tamise.

*H. J Watson, vous l'avez ? (Jocelin est un prénom écossais, tout comme Hamish, soit dit en passant.)

A bientôt,

Millième


	4. Soyons honnêtes

**Titre** : Ce Watson-ci

**Quatrième chapitre : **** "**Tout est une question d'alternances inégales."

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Mark Gatiss, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et Steven Moffat.

**Rating : **Tout public

NdA: J'ai décidé de couper en deux ce chapitre, c'était trop long et la lecture devenait difficile, le chapitre 5 n'a donc rien de nouveau; c'est seulement l'autre moitié de mon premier chapitre 4. (Houla, c'est très limpide hein.)

* * *

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_Des moments éclairs et sans trop d'importance rarement entrecoupés d'autres moments indicibles_

_C'est cela la vie : l'alternance inégale entre les futilités et les félicités_

_La mort de Sherlock Holmes pour Jim, fait de toutes évidences partie des choses à féliciter_

_Jim sifflote la nouvelle rengaine, il l'aime par-dessus tout, c'est la naissance d'une obsession, vraiment_

_Le détective est mort, mort, mort, et il ne se lassera jamais de le siffloter dans l'esprit de John_

_Le détective est mort, décédé, glacé, recouvert de vers, six pieds sous terre, retourné à la poussière_

_John Watson vit et sous sa peau tu le hantes depuis; Bien mort toi aussi, mais moqueur, direction plein cœur_

__Il boite, il court Petit Poucet__

__Tous ses amis se sont barrés__

__Il est à pied, il est le seul à tracer son chemin__

__Il trébuche, se sent sale, impénitent__

__Docteur Maboul et son incompréhensible chagrin__

__La neurasthénie guette et se fraie une route__

__Par-dessus ses petits cailloux__

__Les oiseaux piaillent et les enfants volent__

__Ça y est, on y est__

__Chaussé de ses bottes de sept lieues__

__Le jour où le monde déraille approche__

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Avant cet instant, je croyais ma vie possible sans failles

Sans rage qui déborde sous mes gencives

Sans ces histoires meurtrissures

De cassures, de pourritures

Avec cette pitié m'accablant moi et les autres moi

J'espérais encore

Une vie sans dépendre, sans répandre, sans surprendre

Des moments d'une paix gracile et glaciale

Des sensations pour planer, se planter, supplanter

Les heures de folie qui tombaient sur mon occiput

Un instant,

J'ai même vu un _bad boy_ me cracher au visage_ "___t'es con, mec, t'es con___"_

C'était moi à dix ans, foutue souffrance

Avant cet instant

Je croyais la Vie avec la majuscule qui atteindrait mon cœur

Un V de victoire, de comble du bonheur

Simple et juste

Une vie sans crainte, sans souffle qui s'échappe erratique

Je n'imaginais

Aucun bordel dans la toile cubiste qu'est cette saloperie qui ose

Sans peur de représailles

Se nommer mon existence

Tu chois soudain et il ne me reste plus qu'à

M'emplir de rage maladive, de cœur en charpie, de miettes et d'agréments

De prières

Je marche et tu marches à mes côtés

C'est ainsi désormais

Partout à la fois, envahisseur, tu saccages mon égalité d'âme

À quelques pas de moi dans les rues londoniennes

Ou juste sous mes paupières dans mes draps

__Ubique__

Élémentaire

**XxxxxxxxxX**

John, Celui qui marche n'est pas prioritaire, tu le sais*

Pourquoi ce sur-place ? Tu es vivant, tu n'as pas de blessures, alors John, un conseil

Marche

L'attitude attentiste est absurde

Mon Dieu, comment peut-on devenir si...usé ?

Gémeaux tu deviens lion, ton petit amour a foutu l'camps

**XxxxxxxxX**

Inconnus

Tous ses gens qui me regardent de travers, en travers les néons

Sans me voir, sans savoir

Ils persistent dans l'erreur

Et s'en foutent royalement

Je savais ma vie possible

Sans soleil, sans nuages lointains et sans forêt vierge

Sans pluie réparatrice et sans brouillard

Sans jungles, sans feuilles d'automne et sans lumière

Mais je pensais ma vie possible

Sans tes rictus, tes frissons d'angoisses

Sans tes yeux clairs et ta voix basse

Je croyais ma vie facile, sans grâce

Ma vie sans place, sans trace de routine

Sans vers et sans mots, sans rimes sans virgules même

Sans tes yeux clairs et tes rires de bronze

Je croyais mes heures d'agonie et d'ignorance brèves

Mes insomnies de passage, et mes rêves bleus

Avant cet instant

Je croyais même que ma vie serait plausible

Sans tes phalanges sèches, sans tes sourcils plissés et tes soupirs

En cet instant

Sur ce foutu, foutu trottoir

Il y a beaucoup de détresse dans mon manque d'inspiration

Dans mon manque de toi

Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure

J'en ai assez de ne plus savoir quoi dire face aux inquiétudes

__(Oui, enfin, je vais mieux, c'était mon ami, mais aujourd'hui, je vais mieux.)__

Comme une carpe qui a avalé toutes ses bulles de paroles

C'est frustrant, usant, l'absence de rhétorique

Le creux dans les phrases derrière chaque virgule

Je me retrouve sans fondement sans piliers sans cohérence

Que des pages blanches dans les conversations

Blog désertique

J'en ai besoin, tu sais

Ça m'arrache les bronches de ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer correctement

Ça me flingue les yeux

Ça m'irrite les doigts

Ça engorge mon cœur

La bile n'est plus si loin de mes lèvres

Les souvenirs, nos histoires

Tous les mots se cassent lorsqu'ils tombent sur toi dans mon crâne

Ou plutôt est-ce toi qui leur tombe dessus et moi qui deviens bien vide

On était bien tous les deux

Juste bien, et un peu amoureux

_Ce n'est rien_

Ça ne fait qu'appuyer sur un bout de cerveau

Encourager une réaction chimique

Exploser trois mille méninges et épuiser des hormones par paquets

À l'échelle nanométrique cela s'apparente à une explosion

Ici, du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix quelque chose, que dalle

Oublions la bio, et ce qui piétine à l'intérieur

Pour les autres, et pour toi, y'a juste moi qui te faisais rire

Qui te regardais attentivement à chaque instant

_Ce n'est rien_

Il y a une porte en bois qui claque dans ma tête, près de l'hypothalamus

C'est toi qui t'en va, et moi qui ne regarde pas dans l'œil-de-bœuf

Allez

Soyons honnêtes Sherlock

Les myriades d'éclaircies ont pour origine nos sourires

Nous n'avons jamais craint la mort, regrettons à présent

Soyons, pour la première fois, seulement honnêtes Sherlock

Même si les synapses illuminées sous ton crâne refuseraient

Là, tout de suite, je n'en ai rien foutre de la prose

Entre nous, pas d'océans, juste des conquêtes, pas d'hiver, de guerre, juste des enquêtes;

Entre nous, les lueurs de folies sans calme au fond d'une de tes pupilles

Et les anticyclones demeuraient sur des plaines inexplorées

Je te le dis Sherlock, je te le dis

Un jour, un beau jour, crois-moi, _entends-moi_

On se retrouvera dans un verre de glaçons noirs

On se dira qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'histoire des hommes

On se retrouvera autour des bras du monde

Puis dans un bar plein, à craquer mes muscles

On se dira que la peine, c'est le fruit des silences bruyants

Et que les étoiles ne sont que des pointillés dans un carré

On dira ça

On retrouvera les jardins, les conneries de l'ironie

L'utopie des mauvais rêves, tout ça

On se reverra

Comme on voit un miroir

Sans reconnaître

Sans s'imaginer et tu pleureras dans montagnes peut-être

Sans doute, on s'en fout, ce qui compte c'est le burlesque

La magie

La puissance de nos jambes

Ce qui compte c'est l'indénombrable puis toi

Qui désespères dans notre maison

On parlera des vices-là au fond de nos non-vaillants cœurs

On rira jusqu'à s'étrangler d'alcool

On ira côte à côte dans un enfer plutôt doux

**XxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"On utilise parfois l'acronyme mnémotechnique marche ( celui qui marche n'est pas prioritaire ) :  
M : massive bleeding control, ma trise des h morragies massives ;  
A : airway, assurer la libert des voies a riennes R : respiration ;  
C : choc ;  
H : head, le bless pr sente des troubles de la conscience ;  
E : evacuation."

Dans le cadre des sauvetages en cas d'attaques à l'armée, pour plus de précisions, tonton google les gens !

source : wikipédia

* * *

C'est tout pour moi,

La bise

Millième


	5. Sans soucis

**Titre** : Ce Watson-ci

**Cinquième chapitre : ** "Partout"

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Mark Gatiss, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et Steven Moffat.

**Rating : **Tout public

**_NdA:_ **J'ai décidé de couper en deux ce chapitre, c'était trop long et la lecture devenait difficile, ce chapitre n'a donc rien de nouveau; c'est seulement l'autre moitié de mon premier chapitre 4. (Houla, c'est très limpide hein.)

* * *

**XxxxxxxxX**

John était comme ça

Honnête, _en quelque sorte_

Il pouvait le jurer

Il ressentait des débris de vie

Qui s'échouaient, tout près de son oreille droite

Il sentait qui serpentait derrière sa peau

Un amoncellement de rage

Qui s'accumulait, tout près de son poignet ou de son coude peut-être

Si la salive n'avait pas manquée au fond vers ses amygdales inexistantes

Il aurait craché, pleuré, juré

Ses ongles accrochaient à la housse noire du matelas

Il ne voyait plus le plafond

Il ne voyait plus que Sherlock

Ça frôlait l'iconodulie

Incroyable

Des semaines sont passées, des mois

La peine est devenue grave, on la ressent fortement, on y pense souvent

Au début, c'est insoutenable, on a seulement la certitude surpuissante que jamais le chagrin ne s'en ira

Que les graviers qui ont élu domicile dans notre cerveau, dans nos cœurs serrés, jamais ne s'effriteront

Il est comme ça le début. Lourd et métallisé, chargé de gangrène et de sirop de larmes

Et le temps se passe, passe, on y croit

Mais parfois, pour les cas les plus effroyables

Les moins doux, pour les cas les plus immenses de mort à l'âme

Ça peut durer des années

On se déconcrétise de l'instant par moments, on ne décroche que certains mots par étapes de secondes

On confond tout et les éléments se décortiquent sans nous

Elle fait ça, la peine la plus grande

Elle mange l'énergie, elle pompe à la place du coeur, elle respire à la place du poumon

Elle soulève, elle supporte à la place des os, elle mange à la place de la bouche

Elle écoute, elle rit, elle dort à la place du corps, elle s'installe, indomptable, incroyable

Et un jour, un jour béni parmi la foule et le marasme

Il y a le vide qu'elle désoccupe

Mais c'est une autre histoire, le vide, c'est un autre chapitre, parlons de l'incroyable

La résurgence des sentiments, l'absolue noirceur qui apparaît de nouveau alors que l'on se croyait guéri

Le phénomène qui ne prévient pas, ça arrive, on pensait s'en sortir

On pensait _oh, ça s'est barré_

La sensation d'avoir la langue gonflée, les bras qui picotent, les serrements de poitrines, le gout de sel sur les lèvres

On pensait à tort, que tout était effacé

Venez, on repart sur de bonnes bases, de bons pieds, on réapprend à vivre

À respirer sans anarchie dans la trachée

Venez, la lumière est revenue

On peut sortir du carcan sans en crever

L'ineffable et l'abjecte tristesse s'en est allée

Ça fait des semaines qui sont passées, des mois

La peine se profile encore une fois au détour d'une allée

C'est seulement cette fille qui te rappelle un truc

Ce macadam qui fait défiler les souvenirs par à-coups

Et c'est aussi ce bout de gâteau, cette tasse de thé, ce pull en laine bleue

Et ces lampadaires à minuit trente

Et les écoliers sur le passage piéton

Cette ride sur le front du voisin

Et c'est aussi cette chanson et ce chanteur la voix feutrée

En réalité

C'est cet agrégat du tout, de l'ensemble de ce qui constitue ta vie

Qui fait résonner le douloureux

Incroyable

Cette crédulité

On y a cru tellement fort

Et ça rattrape, peu importe les tournants, les indices, les routes et ses pavés grisâtres

Et ça t'enlace, ça t'élance, toutes ces souffrances accumulées,

Comme une gigantesque pyramide camouflée à notre grande honte derrière un mur de lait

Et c'est reparti, nous perdons encore une fois pied

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**J'observe la clarté de l'âme, la tranquille mobilité du monde et son axe majestueux, ça tourne encore bien, ne crois-tu pas ?**

**Il reviendra, et vous allez rire de cette vilaine blague, un toit, vraiment ? Tu lui colleras un pain et l'histoire pourras redébuter; belle et juste, habillée d'un manteau et fringante; l'histoire du boiteux et du grand con. **

**Il reviendra, autrement qu'aviendrait-il de toi ? Pas grand chose, ouais.**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_John ? C'est Sherlock. Je suis là. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je te tiens._

_Je te tiens. Oublie que c'est un rêve. Oublie, un petit moment._

_Écoute ma voix, sois attentif :_

Souffle, tu en as besoin, repose la plume et décris les soirs

D'ordre de l'amour tu crains les fuites d'eau de tes poumons

Sous l'iris tu as déjà perdu vingt amants aux cris perçants

Ça ricane un peu dans tes méninges, les ours grelottent ici

Inspire, tu en as besoin, réécris-moi les noirs dans tes flous

Ta mère qui dort et ton père qui dort et puis Harry qui dort et puis toi

Qui regarde un plafond gris et blanc sans trou pourri

Un gouffre avait remplacé tes soucis tes malheurs tes caprices

Tes silences tes menaces tes ricanements tes visages d'enfant

_Non ! Ne te réveille pas. Pas encore, ce n'est pas le moment, John._

Réoriente, tu en as besoin, apprends le son de ta voix

Planter tes ongles dans la glace de tes joues ne suffira plus

Tu pleures tellement que les autres autour s'inclinent, noyés

Blablate contre tes faiblesses, vas-y tu en as besoin

Parler deviendra le plus solide des business dans une future société

Et écouter demeurera secret plus sombre que l'Eventreur

Le klaxon d'une Clio et les râles du voisin sans nom

Le vent sur le carreau brisé et la foule en bas de l'immeuble

La poubelle qu'on racle brutalement

Et la tévé du con d'à côté

Les gouttelettes de flotte qui tabassent la porte d'entrée et

La ruche d'abeille jaunes soleil à l'intérieur de ta tête

Tout t'entête, tu perds le non-bruit puisque

Le tout s'anime; le tout s'enflamme, alors, attends-moi près du déluge

_J'ai écrit pour toi. J'ai écrit, John, je n'ai fait que ça, écoute plutôt :_

Encore des voix cassées qui ne germent pas

Desséchées, dans ma gorge et creuses, dans mon corps

Dans le lointain des fleurs bleues poussent sans cris

On aurait cru des pissenlits

File mois de janvier, car le gèle engourdit mes doigts

Amour,

Je crains tes marbrures et j'ai peur pour toi

La bouche inhumaine, la mèche allumée, on se cache du monstre et on l'entend pleurer

Ça nous suit, poursuit sans fin jusqu'à plus rien

Ma joie effilée et Madame Hudson écœurée

Absurde monde, rends-moi mon aile gauche, celle moitié déracinée qui pend

Misérablement

Pathos au mois de juillet, l'apathie et l'

-Amour,

C'est légèrement tard mais je daigne m'excuser et écorche mes genoux sur ton gravier

Attends-moi

Il y a des blocs de glace tiède sous mes côtes, étranges et lourds

Enfermé au-dedans, un cœur et un carcan autour

Pour un peu j'en pleurerais, mes joues rosées de

Pleurs goudronnés

Mes rêves depuis quelques nuits sont en brouillard, froids

La mélodie sauve quelque chose, les yeux mais non le corps

Non l'erreur. Ils peuvent comprendre et me voir dépérir

Or personne n'ose pencher sa carcasse sur mon énigme

Personne n'accourt m'apporter une réponse, délicatement, et me sourire et

M'emmener, me chuchoter gentiment

_"Quand ta mâchoire tombera d'avoir trop mordu l'existence, arraches-en un lambeau en riant."_

Je me courbe plus encore et je me casse doucement

Un crac, un boom avec d'inatteignables échos et je ne suis que morceaux

Que débris, que poussière tranchante

Amour,

Jure, jure-moi d'éradiquer toute tristesse

Amour,

Jure-le

J'ai faim de tes mots pleins de vibratos parfois vides et crus

Je me plie et t'espère

Deviens éclaboussures de vie au pied d'un hôpital

Et c'est lentement que je comprends pourquoi on s'aime

_-Ouvre les yeux John-_

**XxxxxxxxxX **

* * *

C'est tout pour moi,

La bise,

Millième


End file.
